Liquid Heat
by Sweet Lunacy
Summary: Remember that stakeout in Marseilles? August. Stuck in that attic with no air, photographing everyone who boarded that Lebanese trawler. That second night...Jibbs. One-shot.


**A/N: My take on what happened that second night in Marseilles. Adult content. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jenny Shepard never knew that heat could be so intense. She swept her hair into an even higher ponytail and rubbed the back of her neck tiredly. They'd been in this god-forsaken attic room for nearly fifty-two hours and the heat apparently had no intention of letting up. She heard a light shuffling that signaled the return of her partner/boss, yet she didn't move. He'd returned with a cooler full of water and when he handed her a bottle, she smiled in thanks.

"Anything yet?"

She shook her head. He came to sit beside her by the window and she was distinctly aware of his close proximity. She'd not been alone with him for this long before, and it was beginning to get to her. She'd had more than one inappropriate dream about the man sitting just inches away from her, and she just knew she'd be driven mad if he didn't move.

"There's ice in the cooler," he said conversationally.

She nodded, but still didn't move.

"Jen. Take a break. People are starting to leave. Nothing else is gonna happen tonight."

Sighing, she turned to look at him, just barely able to make him out in the darkness. His eyes were the one bright thing that stood out in the dimly lit room, and they found hers easily. She held his gaze until it became too intense and she had too look away. There were too many emotions there for her to comprehend.

She made her way to the cooler and when she reached her hand into it, she sighed in relief.

"I really just want to dump this over my entire body."

He shrugged.

"Go ahead. I won't mind."

"No, I'm sure you wouldn't," she quipped.

She pulled out a cube of ice and placed it between her lips. He tried very hard to focus on anything but her lips wrapped around the ice and as she swallowed it, he found his own mouth was suddenly very dry.

"What?"

He smirked. She knew exactly what she was doing, and loving every moment of it. He walked closer to her and stared down at her, his eyes dark.

"Want a piece?" she asked innocently.

He nodded and she reached down to pick up another piece of ice. She held it up to him and just as he was about to take it, she dropped it deliberately down the front of his shirt. He jumped at the sudden cold and she laughed, her voice low. He grabbed another piece and mirrored her action, laughing as she jumped away from him, gasping.

He caught her arm before she could knock into the cooler and steadied her. She stared up at him and when she raised up slightly on her toes, he felt something in the air change. Her lips met his, lightly at first, and then with a growing heat. He swept his tongue over her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth, he moaned into her. He could feel the coolness that the ice had created and she let her own tongue explore his mouth, he pulled her closer.

Jenny pulled his shirt over his head and when her fingers grazed over his skin, he knew he didn't imagine the electric jolt that ran through him. She quickly undid the buttons on her own shirt and he pushed it off her shoulders, placing a kiss on her clavicle. She gasped as he jerked her jeans down her body and when he trailed light kisses down to her navel, her head fell back.

"Jen?"

She looked down at him.

"You sure about this?"

Grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up to her, she kissed him deeply, letting her tongue dance over his.

"Without a doubt."

He pushed her back into the bed and tossed their remaining clothing to the side. He kissed the inside of her thighs, pausing slightly before moving his lips just where she needed him most. The moan that reached his ears as he tasted her was long and low, ending just as she shuddered beneath him. He flattened his tongue against her and moved his hands to her breasts. He rolled her nipple expertly between his fingers and she whispered his name, unknowingly fulfilling one of his many fantasies.

One of her hands found his hair and as he continued to move his tongue in and out of her, her nails lightly scratched his scalp. It only made him want her more and he was determined to make her scream more than once that night.

"Please," she whispered breathlessly, "oh God, Jethro. Don't stop."

He knew she was close, could feel her tightening around him, and if it was any indication of her enjoyment, her free hand gripped the sheets tightly beneath her. A loud moan was all she could manage as she fell over the edge. He smirked as he trailed kisses up her body and when their lips finally met again, he could tell she was smiling, too.

He'd expected that she would need a moment to recover, so when she flipped them and smiled down at him, he couldn't have been more surprised.

"Jen?"

"Hush."

She kissed his throat, lightly sucking the skin between her teeth and he bit his lip to stifle a groan. Lowering herself carefully onto him, she moved her hips agonisingly slow and he jerked against her. He raised up to pull her breast in his mouth and it temporarily threw off her rhythm. When she found it again, he knew that it wouldn't take long for either of them to shatter. He gripped her hips tightly enough to bruise and she tossed her head back.

She reached into the cooler behind her and pulled out a piece of ice, placing it gently between her teeth. Excruciatingly slow, she trailed the ice with her lips down his chest, loving the way his skin quivered and jumped beneath her mouth.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes open as he finally hit his climax and his vision went white behind his closed lids. Her name fell from his lips like a prayer and as she collapsed on top of his shaking body, she moaned his name. He held her close to him for a moment before rolling her to the mattress. He stared down at her, taking in every detail of her body and kissed her lips gently.

She smiled and settled down into his arms, trailing her fingers across his chest. He ran his own hand up and down her arm, placing a light kiss on her temple.

"Think we missed anything?"

She laughed.

"I think we're good."

He nodded and already she could feel herself slipping off to sleep. As she hovered in limbo between consciousness and sleep, he ran his hand through her hair. This was turning out to be a very interesting op indeed.


End file.
